


A hunting we will go… or not

by LadyD16



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyD16/pseuds/LadyD16
Summary: Jack is looking for something... Daniel doesn't appreciate being disturbed.





	A hunting we will go… or not

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Write a short fic or poem/drabble from 100-1000 words in length.  Can be slash, team, friendship, gen.  Action, comedy, romance, any genre--on-world or off-world!  Can use one word or all three as your prompt. HomeInvasionLaundryroom
> 
>  

**________**  

 

Jack burst into the bedroom. 

Daniel cursed and pulled the covers over his head, then burrowed into the sheets.  He could hear Jack opening and closing drawers in the room.  Muttering as he moved around. 

"Not here…" 

"…or there." 

"I doubt it's there." 

"It wouldn't be in there, would it?" 

Jack's voice echoed as he searched the bathroom and was more muffled as he searched his closet. 

 

~~~ 

 

"Daniel?" 

Daniel didn't want to get involved in whatever Jack was up to. 

"Daniel, I need your help." 

Jack was answered with snoring from the mound in the bed. Jack launched himself onto the bed and straddled the mound while pulling the covers off his lover's face. 

Bright, painfully blinding light forced its way into Daniel's eyes as his whole world toppled.  He groaned miserably, then when his eyes focused he saw his persistent unmerciful lover hovering over him, which pissed him off. "Jack, WHAT?" 

Jack had expected this reaction as his mission was to goad Daniel into helping him.  "I can't find it.  I've looked all over the place, kitchen, den, roof, deck, laundry room, closets, in the refrigerator, coat rack..." 

Daniel was curious.  _What could possibly be on a coat rack and in the fridge?_  

"What can't you find that you had to wake me? While not placating me with coffee, I might add." 

"My lucky cap." 

"The fridge?" 

"What?" 

"You looked in the fridge for it?" 

Jack sighed.  "Yeeeah.  In the event that carrying it and a case of beer inside may have been a bit awkward I have, once or twice, placed my cap down in odd places before." 

"Yeah, but the fridge?" 

"Yes, Daniel, the refrigerator.  Now are you gonna help me?" 

"I'm thinking of going home."  Daniel snapped. 

Taken aback, Jack asked, "Home, why?" 

"Because then at least I could sleep." 

"That doesn't help." 

"Neither does your invasion on my slumber with sheer blinding light and no coffee!" 

"Its morning.  It's called the sun and fine… you want coffee—" 

"Yes." 

"Help me and I'll make it." 

Daniel slammed his fists down on the bed.  "No." 

"No?" 

"That's right, no.  I didn't want to get up yet.  I want to sleep, NOW.  I want coffee *after* I wake up." 

"You wouldn't have slept much longer anyway, Daniel.  You said you'd go fishing with me today, remember?  Soon as I find my lucky cap, we are so outta here." 

"Jack, if you recall, what I actually said was if Sam, Teal'c, General Hammond, Siler, Walter, Janet, everyone on the SG teams, Cassie, and even Harry weren't available, I would consider it." 

"Same thing." 

Daniel rolled his eyes, collapsed back on the bed, and wiggled a finger toward the open blinds and the light switch.  He heard a sigh and the room darkened.  With one very vocalized huff, the door shut.  Daniel smiled, reached under him and curled up with his treasure, one ragged-looking cap. 

___________ 


End file.
